exes
by 59katie
Summary: Alex's exhusband returns to town and causes trouble for her. Walker is caught up in memories of Ellen. M because of several adult situations.


Exes

By

Katie 59

Chapter One

In the middle of the night Alex was awoken from her sleep by her husband pulling her into his arms and kissing her. Alex objected by telling him " Walker we can't do this right now." Walker asked her " Why not?" Sighing Alex replied " My monthly in case you've forgotten."

" I forgot but can't we do something anyhow? Alex haven't you ever heard that you should take care of your man?" Walker asked her only half teasing because of the state that he was in as he pulled her closer.

" Yes I've heard that Walker but we agreed when we became lovers that we wouldn't do anything when I'm having my monthly. You know how I feel about our lovemaking and that I don't want to do anything when I'm having my period. So why are you trying to change things now?" Alex questioned her husband as she shoved him away. Getting out of the bed Walker headed to the bathroom complaining " Just great. It's the middle of the night and I have to take a cold shower."

Getting mad Alex informed him " It's not my fault that you can't control yourself." Looking back at her Walker said as he tried to calm himself down " No but it is your fault that you are so beautiful that all I want to do is to be with you. Sometimes it's still all I can think about at night."

" Walker look once my monthly is over I promise you that the wait will have been worth it. Honey this isn't any easier on me. Walker you can wait for a few more days. Can't you?" Alex said to Walker who got back into bed. After kissing Alex lightly on the cheek Walker told her " I know Alex and I can wait for a few more days. I don't want you to feel as though I'm trying to pressure you into sex because I would never do that."

" I know that darling. You have never pressured me into sex. That's why our love life has been so great. I will make it up to you when my period is over. How about we take this up a few nights from now?" Alex said to her husband who got a twinkle in his eyes and asked her " So you think that our love life is great, do you?"

" You do too my cowboy." Alex replied as she laid her head on Walker's chest and snuggled closer to him. Walker groaned " Alex please you're killing me." Walker then started to get up from the bed when Alex pulled him back down and told him " Just try and relax honey."

Rolling away from her Walker said " I can't." When Walker again got up from the bed Alex realized that he was very aroused. Getting up herself and going to her husband Alex turned him around. Alex sat him back down on the bed and then pushed him onto his back while she said " Let me take care of that for you."

" Alex, please...don't...stop." Walker moaned as Alex moved over him after taking off his briefs. When she was done Walker recovered his wits and told her " You didn't have to do that."

" It's okay." Alex answered as she moved back to her side of the bed and went to sleep. Walker was left to think about what had just happened. Alex had never done something like that before when she was on her monthly. Whenever Alex had done it in the past he had always returned the favor, it had been that way since their honeymoon. A part of him felt that he had pressured Alex into doing that for him because he had awakened her from her sleep because he was aroused.

The next day Walker had to leave before Alex so he left her a note for her to call him as soon as she could. When Alex called her husband he made arrangements for them to meet for lunch at a restaurant. Walker like always was late, as Alex was waiting for him to show up a man approached her and said " Well well if it isn't Princess Cahill." Then he sat down uninvited. " Stanley what are you doing here?" Alex asked him.

" Now is that any way to greet me?" Stanley questioned Alex who answered " I'm meeting someone here. I would appreciate it if you would leave. I have no desire to talk to you."

" Still a little princess Cahill?" He sneeringly asked her. Getting up from the table Alex told him " When I come back I expect you to be gone." Getting up also Stanley grabbed her arm roughly while saying " I don't think so."

Just then Walker who had approached the table unobserved said in a quiet tone to the man who had a hold of his wife's arm " I don't know who you are mister but you had better unhand the lady if you know what's good for you." Looking at Alex Stanley replied " Well Cahill should I tell your so called friend here that he shouldn't bother with you because you can't please him? That underneath that pretty exterior of your's is nothing but an ice princess?"

Taking Stanley's thumb Walker bent it back until he released Alex then told him " You'd better leave now." Stanley looked at Walker saying " It's your funeral but don't say that I didn't warn you that Cahill is a teaser who couldn't please a man if her life depended on it. She's terrible in bed. What else do you expect from an ice princess? Because she only knows how to use her mouth in a courtroom and not in..." Walker decked Stanley before he could complete the sentence. Then yanking him up off the floor Walker growled as he shoved Stanley towards the door " If I ever hear you talking about her like that again I will personally shut your mouth for you. Now get lost."

Walker took Alex into his arms as Stanley yelled at her " This isn't over Cahill. Not by a long shot." Alex replied " Yes it is. It was over twenty years ago. I don't ever want to see you again." Walker took a step towards Stanley who hurriedly left the restaurant. After seating his wife Walker asked her " Do you want to talk about it now or tonight?"

" Can it wait until tonight?" Alex asked Walker who replied " Tonight then." Walker then changed the subject by asking " How long are you working today by the way?"

" My case wrapped up this morning and after we eat our lunch I was planning on picking our children up and going home." Alex answered him.

" Okay. I should be home by five. I'll even help you with dinner and then after the children are in bed for the night we can talk." Walker told Alex and then laughed a little so Alex questioned him " Walker what's so funny?"

He replied " Me wanting to have a talk." Alex laughed and said " That's what marriage will do to you my very handsome cowboy." They then ate a quiet lunch.

Chapter Two

Walker joined Alex in the living room and asked her " Who was that man?" Alex asked him " You don't remember him?" Walker shook his head no causing Alex to realize that Walker didn't remember her exhusband. She then replied " My ex-husband Stanley Whitman."

" Ex-husband? Did I ever meet him?" Walker questioned his wife because while he knew she had been married before Alex had never gone into detail about the marriage. Walker had wondered about it but hadn't asked because Alex had always respected his privacy when it came to Ellen, his fiancée who had been gunned down before his eyes. Walker hadn't even told Alex that there had been an Ellen until after the man who killed her had been given an early parole and that was after he and Alex were lovers. Even after that Alex had never questioned Walker about Ellen. Instead she had quietly listened on the very rare occasions that Walker had talked about Ellen.

" Yes you did meet him when you were involved with Miss Summers* [*Destiny or Choice & Destiny Chosen] but I guess that was part of your memory** that didn't come back after you took that blow to your head at the cabin.[** Rememberence] About Stanley please let me explain?" Alex asked her husband who nodded okay. Alex then asked him " Do you remember years ago when I told you that I had been married but that it had almost killed me?" Walker replied " Yes but you never said anything else about it."

" I finished high school when I was sixteen shortly after my father left. After I started college my mother became sick and I then spent the next four years putting myself through college while trying to take care of my mother. I didn't date anyone because I didn't have the time to. My mother died right before I graduated college. Anyhow I was so lost and wanted so badly to be loved that I guess that I thought that the first man who paid attention to me really cared about me. Like I said I was missing my mother and not thinking right so when Stanley asked me to marry him I did because I needed to feel as though someone actually cared for me. It was probably the worst mistake that I ever made." Alex explained to Walker who asked his wife " Why's that?"

" Because I never loved him and I don't think that he ever saw me as a real person. Stanley just saw me as someone who looked good on his arm. You know like a living doll. I'm pretty sure that he never even cared about me." Alex replied.

" Okay. How long were you married to him?" Walker questioned.

" Not long. It only lasted a little under three months. The summer between college and law school." Alex told her husband who asked her " Alex when you said that the marriage nearly killed you. What did you mean by that?"

" Things got bad quickly. The first time I had my monthly Stanley insisted that I take care of him anyhow. When I told him that I would never do something like that he grabbed my hair and tried to force me to do it anyway. It gagged me and I ended up throwing up on him. After that night I slept on the couch and he didn't try anything until one night he was drunk and again demanded that I do that for him. I refused to and Stanley grabbed me by my throat and then he told me that I was nothing but a tease that was frozen on the inside. I managed to knee him forcing him to release me and I fled the apartment. I lived out of my car for the next two weeks until I was able to move into my dorm room. I never saw him again until the divorce papers were signed. Walker I know I should have told you more about Stanley before this but I was just so ashamed." Alex finished her explanation.

Walker assured her " Alex you have nothing to be ashamed of."

" Okay." Alex answered and then Walker told her " Alex about last night. I shouldn't have behaved that way. I woke you up from your sleep and ...you know."

" Walker it's okay. Please forget about it." Alex said to Walker and then left the room to check on the children while Walker sat there feeling as though he had coerced Alex into taking care of him last night.

When they were getting into bed Walker brought up the previous night and what he had done " Alex about what I did last night, it was wrong and I promise you that I will never put you in that position again. I'm sorry about that." Getting into her side of the bed Alex replied " Cowboy believe me when I tell you that if I hadn't wanted to do that last night I wouldn't have. I would have told you to go take a cold shower."

" I feel as though I pressured you into doing that last night. After all I woke you up from your sleep because I was...you know. In the past whenever you've done something like that it was always the both of us doing that as part of our lovemaking." Walker said while turning beet red because he was never comfortable when it came to discussing their love life.

" Cowboy if you don't calm yourself down I think that you're going to have a stroke. You're getting pretty red, although I've always thought that you look so adorable when you blush." Alex told her husband who again questioned her " Alex you don't think that I demanded that you do that last night. Do you?"

" No I don't. Walker listen to me, you have never demanded sex from me. What I did last night was something that I wanted to do. To me it was like all of those times that you massaged my back for me when I was having my monthly knowing full well that I wouldn't be having sex with you then. You were taking care of me those times like I took care of you last night so please drop it." Alex said and then settled down into bed.

Walker turned off his lamp and started to say something " Alex...never mind."

" What else is on your mind?" Alex asked her husband who questioned her " Are you sure about last night? It didn't upset you? I mean when you were telling me about

your marriage you told me about how Stanley tried forced you into doing that and yet last night I practically did the same thing to you."

" Walker last night did not upset me. As for what Stanley tried to do it felt like an assault. It wasn't anything like what has happened when we make love and believe it or not I really love kissing every inch of your body, several magnificent inches in particular." Alex assured her husband who smiled and told her " Okay Mrs. Walker. I believe you." Then they went to sleep.

The next day Alex was in her office when the phone rang and her temp told her that someone was waiting in her outer office to see her saying that he was her husband. Naturally thinking it was Walker Alex told the temp to send him in.

" Well Mrs. Whitman I see that you are still happy to see your husband in spite of what you said yesterday." Stanley Whitman told Alex. Getting up from her desk Alex informed him " First of all you are not my husband. Second of all I thought that my actual husband was waiting to see me."

" That macho moron of a Texas Ranger that was at the restaurant. He's now your husband?" Stanley questioned Alex who replied " Walker's my husband not you. Now like I told you yesterday I have no desire to ever see you again. So I suggest that you leave before I call security to have you escorted from the building." Alex went to the door and held it open so that he would take the hint and leave.

Stanley however didn't leave but instead told Alex " Like I told you yesterday we aren't finished yet."

Alex with her hand still on the door answered " We were finished twenty years ago, now leave." Still not leaving Stanley said " I have a proposal for you Cahill."

" It's Cahill-Walker and I'm not interested in anything you have to say, just leave me alone." Alex answered him. Stanley then attempted to verbally blackmail Alex by saying to her " Okay Cahill I'll spell it out for you. I have an offer for a lot of money to tell the world about our marriage. Match it and I'll gladly keep my mouth shut. However if you don't match it I will be forced to tell everything that I know about 'ice princess' Cahill. So what's it going to be?"

" Enjoy yourself. Tell the world whatever you want to because I do not give in to attempted blackmail." Alex calmly answered Stanley who got mad and grabbed at her. Avoiding his grab Alex delivered a right hook to his jaw. Rubbing his jaw Stanley said as he advanced on her " I'll teach you to raise your hand to me."

Just then Walker came in and grabbed Stanley by the throat as he said to him " I thought that I told you yesterday that if you didn't shut your mouth I would shut it for you?" Walker applied pressure on Whitman's throat until he began gasping for air then Walker released his hold on Stanley shoved him towards the door as he said " If I ever see you anywhere near my wife again I will personally end your life."

Alex said to her husband " Walker I'm sorry." Closing the office door on the wide-eyed temp Walker took Alex into his arms as he assured her " You have nothing to be sorry about. That miserable excuse for a human being does, not you."

" He tried to blackmail me into giving him some money to keep his mouth shut about our brief marriage. Stanley said that he was offered a lot of money to talk about it but I told him to enjoy himself, to tell the world whatever he wanted to. I'm not giving him one single penny just because I was stupid twenty years ago." Alex informed her husband who told her " Alex you weren't stupid twenty years ago, you were young and vulnerable, and he took advantage of that. I agree with you about the money. I just came in here to tell you that I'm going to be home later tonight. I have to do something this evening."

" Okay, I'll see you at home later." Alex replied and after kissing her on the cheek Walker left.

Chapter Three

After putting Angela and Ray to bed Alex sat on the couch in the living room of the rebuilt ranch house waiting for her husband to return home. Remembering the past few days Alex decided that when her monthly was over she was going to give Walker a Valentine's present that he wouldn't soon forget.

Walker came home after midnight to find Alex asleep on the couch. After checking on the children Walker picked his wife and carried her upstairs where he placed a still sleeping Alex into bed. The phone rang and Walker answered it. The caller asked him " Is there a Ms. Cahill there?"

" This is Walker. Who wants to know?" Walker asked the caller who replied " This is Detective Grear from the Dallas Police department. We have a dead male who has this phone number written on a piece of paper along with the name Ms. Cahill. Now is she there and when can she come down to headquarters for questioning?"

" Look she's sleeping right now. We can come to headquarters tomorrow to answer your questions." Walker informed Grear who said to him " What's your relationship to Ms. Cahill, if I may ask? Why can't you just wake her up so that she can come to

headquarters tonight to answer questions tonight so that we can clear this up?"

" I'm her husband Captain Cordell Walker of the Texas Rangers and her name is Alexandra Cahill-Walker, Assistant District Attorney for Tarrant County. As for us coming down there tonight, our children are also sleeping and I'm not waking them up. We will be there tomorrow to answer whatever questions that you might have. Now answer one for mecan you tell who the dead man is?" Walker said to Grear who answered him " A Mr. Stanley Whitman. Do either of you know him?"

" Yes. We will tell you tomorrow about how we know him. Give me a time to meet you and we'll be there." Walker informed Grear who understood that was the best he could do so he told Walker " Tomorrow morning at nine at headquarters, okay?"

" We'll be there." Walker replied and then hung up the phone realizing that the man he had threatened to kill earlier in the day was now dead. After making sure that Alex was comfortable Walker took a shower and then got into bed with her where he had trouble falling asleep because he knew he would have to tell his wife where he had just spent most of the night and the real reason he had awoken Alex the other night.

The next morning when Walker was waking Alex up early she let him know that she wasn't happy about it " Walker let me sleep. I told you yesterday that I didn't have to go to work today. The children are still sleeping and I'm not waking up until they do, so go away."

" Alex we have to go to Dallas Police headquarters to answer some questions." Walker said to Alex who asked him " About what?"

" Your ex-husband was found dead with your name and our phone number on a piece of paper last night." Walker replied. Alex got up and grumbled " Just great."

After they ate breakfast they dropped Angela and Ray off at the Hope House, also leaving Alex's car there. As they were headed to Walker's truck he asked Alex " Is there anything else that I should know about your past?"

Getting upset Alex answered " No you know all of my dirty little secrets."

" I didn't mean it that way. I meant did you report it to the police?" Walker asked her and Alex told him " No I just wanted to end the marriage." As she reached for the door handle Alex asked " Do you know how he died?"

Walker answered as he opened his door " No but the detective wouldn't have set up this meeting with us if it wasn't homicide." Getting into her side of the truck Alex said " Okay. I guess we'd better go and get this over with."

Walker told her " I don't have an alibi for last night, I was by myself." Alex then questioned her husband " Can you tell me where you were last night?"

Walker reluctantly answered " At Ellen's grave." After looking out the window for a minute Alex looked back at Walker and asked him " Okay. Do you want me to say that you were home last night?"

" No. Alex are you upset about where I was last night? " Walker questioned Alex who replied " No I'm not upset about where you were last night. You were visiting the grave of a loved one. It's okay. Walker you know I wouldn't have said anything if you had told me ahead of time. I've always respected your feelings in that matter."

Leaning over Walker kissed his wife on her cheek and told her " I know you have and I should have told you beforehand. I love you lady." Alex smiled and said " Me too. So we tell the truth and what happens, happens?" Starting the truck Walker stated " Yes neither one of us did anything wrong."

Detective Grear's Captain, Captain Fulton sat in on the questioning. Grear started off the questioning by asking " Ms. Cahill can you tell us what your relationship was

with the deceased?"

" No current relationship but he was my ex-husband whom I haven't seen in in a few years. We were married very briefly twenty years ago. I was at the restaurant waiting for my husband Captain Cordell Walker of the Texas Rangers when Stanley showed up." Alex answered Grear who asked Walker " Captain Walker did you know about Mr. Whitman's relationship with your wife?"

" I knew that my wife had been married before but I didn't know the details." Walker replied. Grear then remarked " Isn't that odd that your wife had another husband that you claim to know nothing about?"

Realizing what the detective was trying to do Walker replied " No it's not odd."

" Detective Grear it's obvious that my ex-husband was murdered so let's just cut to the chase and save everyone some time. When I was waiting at the restaurant for Walker to show up Stanley Whitman accosted me at the restaurant and grabbed my arm. Walker forced him to release me. When Stanley said something that my husband found offensive Walker decked him. Yesterday when I was in my office my temp told me that there was a man in the office who said that he was my husband. Thinking that it was Walker I told her to send him in. I told Whitman that I wasn't interested in anything that he had to say so I held the door open so he would get the hint and leave. Mr. Whitman refused to leave my office and then he tried to blackmail me into giving him money to keep his mouth shut about our very brief marriage. I refused by telling him that he could tell the world whatever he wanted to. Stanley became mad and attempted to grab me but I punched him in the mouth making him madder and that's when Walker came in and told him to leave." Alex explained.

Grear then asked " Mr. Walker do you have anything to add?"

" Yes as you know by now I threatened to permantly shut Whitman's mouth for him. I will not put up with anyone harassing my wife. Now as to where we were last night, my wife was home with our children while I spent most of the night at St. Stephen's cemetery visiting the grave of a loved one. Now if you have no further questions we have things we need to do." Walker told Grear.

" While you were at St. Stephen's cemetery all by yourself you didn't happen to go to a nearby park and stab your wife's first husband to death, did you?" Grear questioned Walker. Walker answered " If I had wanted him dead I wouldn't have needed to use a knife." Grear then asked " Whose grave were you visiting if I may ask?"

" Ellen Garret my former fiancée. We had just gotten engaged to be married when she was gunned down in front of me." Walker answered Grear who in disbelief asked Walker " Your wife had no objections to you visiting the grave of your dead fiancée most of the night?"

" She didn't know about it." Walker replied.

Grear scoffed " Your wife's first husband shows up. You threaten to kill him the day after you deck him. Then you spend the night by yourself supposedly visiting the grave of your dead fiancée while Mr. Whitman is being stabbed to death nearby. That doesn't sound like the truth to me."

" Well it is the truth whether or not you like it. If I had wanted him dead I would have used my bare hands. I'm a martial arts expert." Walker answered and Captain Fulton stepped in to say " That's all for now. Thank you for your time." The Walkers left the office and Grear said to Fulton " I think that he did it."

" I'm not sure but in any case we have to be very careful about we handle this. Walker's a Captain with the Texas Rangers and his wife is leading A.D.A. Continue your investigation and keep me posted." Captain Fulton told detective Grear.

Chapter Four

When they reached the Hope House Alex started to get out of the truck when Walker told her " Wait a minute Alex there's something that I need to tell you." Staying in the truck Alex asked " What do you need to tell me?"

Walker asked his wife " Remember the other night when I woke you up?" Wondering what he was leading up to Alex questioned her husband " Yes why?"

" I had a dream about Ellen the night I woke you up and.." That was as far as Walker got because Alex exclaimed " You had a dream about her and you woke me up because it aroused you?"

" No, not really." Walker replied getting himself into hot water. Getting madder by the second Alex snapped at him " No, not really. Just what do you mean by that Cordell John Walker? You have some serious explaining to do and you'd better do a damn good job of it."

Just then Walker got a call from dispatch " Captain Walker you're needed at headquarters. Please respond." Walker told them that he would be there as soon as possible. Alex got out of the truck slamming the door behind her. Hurriedly getting out of the truck himself Walker grabbed her arm and said " Alex wait a minute it's not what it seems like."

Removing her arm from his grasp Alex yelled at him " You have a dream about another woman and you wake me up because you have an erection and it's not like it seems like? Just how stupid do you think that I am? No wonder you kept telling me that you were sorry. I thought that I was making love to my husband but he wanted to be with another woman. Damn you Walker how could you do that to me?"

Trying again Walker insisted " I can explain." Dispatch called again " Captain Walker are you on your way here?" Looking at her husband Alex told him " Just go to work, they are waiting for you." Then Alex walked away from Walker who ran after her and again grabbed her arm. After Alex pointedly looked at his hand on her arm Walker released it and said " Alex I have got to get to work now but please believe me when I tell you that it's not what it sounds like. I wouldn't do that to you. Promise me that you will at least hear me out tonight. Okay?"

After looking into his eyes for a minute Alex shook her head okay and entered the Hope House while Walker got back into his truck and went to work. Neither one of them had noticed the car that had followed them.

When Walker got home from work he was handed his Valentine cards by Angela who told her father " Here Daddy, Ray and I made these for you." Walker admired them and said " Thank you honey they're real pretty."

Alex questioned her husband " Can you watch them while I go to the grocery store?" Walker replied " Sure but later we do have to talk about things."

" Mommy aren't you going to give Daddy his Valentine?" Angela asked Alex but Walker answered knowing that Alex was still very upset with him " Angela your mother doesn't have to give me a Valentine."

" But Daddy the other day Mommy was making you one and it was real pretty. Don't you want it?" Angela questioned her father. Alex answered her " Angela after I get back from shopping I'll give your Daddy his Valentine. Now how about you two being good for your Daddy while I'm gone?"

" Okay. I'll be good but I'm not sure about Ray being good, he's a handful." Angela told her mother who responded " Angela honey you shouldn't talk about Ray like that. He's younger than you and he doesn't always know how to behave himself."

" But Mommy that's what Daddy said about Ray the last time he watched us. Daddy said that little Ray was a handful just like his mother. Daddy said like mother like son, both hardheaded as mules." Angela informed Alex who got mad. Noticing that Alex had just gotten mad Walker reached out and lightly took Alex's arm so she wouldn't leave the house mad.

Angela cried " Daddy please don't hurt Mommy again like they showed you doing on T.V." After exchanging looks with her husband Alex took her daughter into her arms and assured her " Honey your Daddy has never hurt me and he never will."

" They showed Daddy grabbing your arm twice on T.V. and the man said that Daddy was fighting with you." Angela told her mother. Quickly figuring out that their fight earlier had been secretly taped and aired Alex said " You know what honey we'll just make something from the freezer for dinner and then after we eat I'll give your Daddy his Valentine. How does that sound?"

" Okay Mommy." Angela answered and left the room as Walker said to his wife " We do need to talk."

Alex replied " After the children are sleeping." Walker agreed by saying " Okay, when you give me my Valentine I'll give you yours."

After they ate dinner Alex handed Walker his Valentine as she told him " I made this the morning after you woke me up in the middle of the night." Walker opened it and read it aloud.

MY DEAREST VALENTINE,

I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT

MORNING NOON OR NIGHT

I WILL ALWAYS WELCOME

YOUR HUGS AND KISSES.

LOVE ALEX WALKER

" I love you so much Alex. Now read mine." Walker said as he handed Alex's to her, so she too read hers aloud.

MY SWEETEST VALENTINE

MY HEART WILL ALWAYS BE

YOURS MY DARLING.

I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER

MY SWEET SWEET ELLEN,

THE LOVE OF MY LIFE.

YOUR CORD

" Who's Ellen?" Angela asked as Alex tossed the Valentine at her husband and left the room.

Chapter Five

After a fairly tense evening the Walkers put their children to bed and Walker joined Alex on their living room couch. Alex told him " Okay you have some serious explaining to do." Walker asked her " Where do you want me to start?"

Alex pointedly replied " Your Valentine card would be nice."

" Right the Valentine card. I can't explain it." Walker replied and Alex sternly told her husband " You'd better buster."

" Alex I swear that wasn't what I wanted written on the card. I hadn't gotten around to making you one so I stopped at the Sweet Sayings card shop to have one made for you. How that ended up on your card I don't know." Walker tried to explain.

" A card shop instead of making you one yourself that does sound like you. What did you want written on the card? Do you remember?" Alex questioned Walker who answered " I think that I told her to write 'To my wife you are the fire that warms my soul. You are the ice that takes away my pain. You are the reason that I breathe, love Walker'."

Alex couldn't help saying " That's so sweet." Walker then said " Does that mean you forgive me?"

" No way. The other night remember? I have to know why you woke me up after dreaming about her. Was it my lips on you or Ellen's?" Alex asked him with the heartbreak showing in her eyes.

" Your's Alex. In my dream the other night I relived Ellen being gunned down after I proposed to her. Then I relived being at Kim's and Phil's wedding and being so happy because I thought that before the day was over we would be engaged. Then I dreamed about you walking towards me after the wedding and getting shot. Then I was visiting Ellen's grave on the twentieth anniversary of her death and when I looked at the tombstone it had your name on it. It showed that you had died last October when you were shot. I woke up from the dream and I had to kiss you to know that you were really there with me, that I hadn't lost you then. I never meant for it to go any further than that. I did mean to go to the bathroom and take a very cold shower but when you sat me back down on the bed I couldn't help myself. I had to be with you in any way that I could be. Alex I swear that it's you that I love. It's been that way ever since that day when you grilled me on the stand even though I was a witness for you." Walker honestly said to Alex bringing tears to her eyes.

" Oh Cowboy what am I ever going to do with you?" Alex asked Walker who answered " I have a few ideas whenever you feel up to it." Then turning serious Walker said " Alex I spent most of the evening at Ellen's grave because I had promised White Eagle that twenty years after Ellen's death I would do so. When I made that promise to White Eagle he had told me that while I loved Ellen deeply I had to yet to meet my soul mate. The woman who had fire and ice in her veins like me. When White Eagle told me that I thought that he would never be right but then I met you and he was right. I loved Ellen very deeply but you are my soul's other half. Never doubt that."

" Cordell Walker you are my soul's other half too. As for ideas, tomorrow night Cowboy. Although I do wonder why the woman at the card shop changed what you wanted written and how she knew to use Ellen's name?" Alex mused.

" I don't know. Spite I guess. Now how about we get some sleep so that we can stay up late tomorrow night?" Walker teased Alex who teased right back " Yes you should get your beauty sleep in dear."

Alex was in her office still puzzled by why the lady at the Sweet Sayings card shop had changed what Walker had wanted written on the valentine card when Sydney came in and asked her " Alex how are you doing?"

" I see that you saw the same thing that Angela did." Alex said to her friend who replied " It was a lot worse that what Angela saw. After they showed what they said was your husband fighting with you they hinted that he was in the habit of hurting you. The reporter then implied that you were some sort of black widow spider because all of your past loves were dead. They mentioned several by name including Stanley Whitman and Dalton Reed. The reporter then brought up someone named Ellen Garret and said that Walker's alibi was that he spent the night with her."

" So that's how the lady at the Sweet Sayings card shop knew what name to use to hurt me." Alex said and Sydney asked her " Alex who is Ellen Garret?"

" Walker's former fiancée. She was gunned down right after Walker asked her to marry him twenty years ago. Walker spent most of the night that my ex-husband was murdered at her graveside because he was keeping a promise to White Eagle that he would do that. Walker didn't kill Stanley and as for him hurting me Walker would never do something like that." Alex told Sydney.

" Alex we all know that about Walker. As for the lady at the card shop she was probably being spiteful because Walker already had a Valentine." Sydney told Alex and then left her office. Later on that day Sydney left a note for Alex.

Alex,

I stopped by the Sweet Sayings

card shop and the lady admitted that

she changed Walker's words. She

said that her name was Aimee and

she was once engaged to Walker.

That she got mad when he didn't

remember her. Aimee told me

that she had seen the report on

T.V. and wanted to hurt Walker

the way he hurt her by not

remembering her.

Sydney

Alex folded the note up thankful that Walker and her had such good friends. Alex sat there thinking about Aimee and how after her and Walker had become engaged Aimee had demanded that Walker quit the Rangers. That when Walker refused Aimee broke their engagement. Alex wasn't all that surprised that Walker hadn't remembered Aimee because she was pretty sure that Walker had only asked Aimee to marry him for the same reason Alex had married Stanley; the mistakes of youth. Alex also recalled that after the 'Chairman' case Walker had offered to quit the Ranger's for Alex's safety but Alex had refused the offer and pointed out that she needed Walker to remain the man she had fallen in love with, a Texas Ranger. Alex had also told Walker because of the enemies that she had made as a prosecutor it made her feel safer knowing that her husband was a Texas Ranger. Alex then gathered her things up and headed home for the day because Walker was going to be picking the children up and she wanted some time to clean up before they got home.

When Alex got home her husband was already there so she asked him " Walker what are you doing home so early? Weren't you supposed to be getting our children? " Walker replied " They're playing upstairs and I came home early to spend some time with my family."

" Okay what do you want for dinner?" Alex questioned. " I've got it all taken care of. I'm fixing dinner tonight." Walker answered and Alex said " Great. I'll just go see what the children are doing."

Walker teasingly asked " What no kiss for the cook?" Walking over to him Alex put her arms around Walker's neck and teased back " Only if I survive your dinner tonight."

" Very funny Mrs. Walker." He said and then pulled Alex into a deep kiss. Just then Angela and Ray came into the kitchen and noticing that her parents were kissing Angela told Ray " Yeah Mommy's not mad at Daddy anymore. When Mommy and Daddy get done being mad at each other they kiss a lot, get used to it. Mommy and Daddy kiss each other all the time unless they're mad at each other."

Walker started to laugh as Alex smiled and while picking Ray up said " We don't really kiss all the time, do we?" Rolling her eyes Angela said to her mother " Daddy did you tell Mommy that we're going to Aunt Sydney's and Uncle Gage's place for a sleep over?"

" Oh you are, are you?" Alex asked her daughter who answered " Yes we are. Aunt Sydney said that Uncle Gage really needed a pair of kids to help him watch some movies." Later on Sydney and Gage picked up Angela and Ray.

Chapter Six

Alex and Walker enjoyed a candle lit dinner and then Walker lit a fire in the living room and insisted that Alex relax in there while he cleaned up the kitchen and dining room. After Walker was done he came back into the living room and told his wife " We don't need these lights do we?"

" Walker wait a minute I want to show you something." Alex told him and Walker replied " Fine by me. That's what I had in mind anyhow."

" Not that, at least not yet. Here read this note that Sydney left for me earlier today." Alex said as she handed Walker the note. After reading it Walker said " That does explain why she changed what I wanted written on your Valentine card. I forgot what Aimee looked like after she dumped me. I guess that she never really meant that much to me. I only asked her to marry me because Uncle Ray kept bugging me for grandchildren. You can understand that, can't you?"

" Oh I understand that all right. After all I got married twenty years ago for pretty much the same reason, the insecurities of youth." Alex answered her husband who said to her " I'm sorry that someone from my past tried to hurt you."

" Walker it's okay. Now about these lights I suggest that you turn them off if you want the cook to get his kiss." Alex teased but still serious Walker said " Alex back to the night all of this started. I can't tell you how sorry I am for waking you up and all but demanding that you take care of me."

Alex proposed " Walker if it's still bothering you that much you can return the favor and we'll be even. How does that sound?" Reaching to turn the lights out Walker replied " Sounds good but you have to promise to keep your hands to yourself until I'm done returning the favor." Grabbing his shirt collar Alex pulled Walker to her as she laid back on the couch and said " Dream on Cowboy." They then spent the next several hours making love various places in their living room before they headed upstairs. As Walker was slowly getting into bed Alex laughingly questioned him " What's the matter darling? Did I wear you out? Is my poor husband tired?"

Pulling his wife close Walker said "I'll show you how tired I am." They picked up where they had left off in the living room.

The next morning after Alex picked her children up she received a call from Detective Grear who told her that he wanted to meet with her and her husband as soon as possible. Alex told him that they could meet in her office then she called Walker up and told him about the meeting. After dropping Angela and Ray off at the Hope House Alex met her husband in her office where they waited for Grear. As they were waiting Alex told Walker " I can't wait until my regular secretary gets back because for some reason this temp is really starting to bug me."

Walker asked " Why? Has she done anything to upset you?" Alex answered " Not really but she is way too interested in everything that I'm doing."

Detective Grear came in and told them " Ms. Cahill we have some new information about the murder of your ex-husband. First of all we found the murder weapon and needless to say it was wiped clean. Secondly and more importantly we found Stanley Whitman's handwritten notes about your marriage to him. It seems that he was planning on having them published. I had a copy made for you, perhaps you would like to read them." Grear handed the notes to Alex.

After reading the notes Alex handed them back and said to Grear " These lies change nothing. Neither I or Walker had anything to do with the death of Stanley Whitman."

" Those notes would make for some very interesting reading if they were to be published. They go into detail about what the two of you did in the bedroom during your marriage. Plus there's the fact that you stabbed the decedent in a very sensitive area defending yourself when Whitmore beat you up several years ago when you refused to take him back. That gives both you and your current husband motive to have killed the man and neither one of you have a solid alibi for when Whitman was killed." Grear pointed out to them.

Alex responded " Like we told you the other day he attempted to blackmail me about our brief marriage but I refused to pay him off. In fact I told him to enjoy himself to tell the world whatever he wanted to. I didn't realize that he was planning on telling lies saying that I engaged in oral sex with him among other things but even if I had I would have told him the same thing. I made a major mistake twenty years ago. I wasn't about to add to it by giving into blackmail. As for when he attacked me at my apartment, neither one of us were charged in that matter. I was just happy that Stanley left town after that and didn't bother me again until the other day. Now if you have no further questions we have things to do."

Grear then asked " Ranger Walker do you have anything to add?" Walker answered " No." Grear left Alex's office. Walker was very angry about Stanley having beaten Alex up in the past. A fact that he Walker apparently had forgotten about. Walker also knew Whitman had been lying about the way Alex behaved during their marriage. Walker decided that Whitman had lied in order to get some money from someone and that he was going to find out who that person was.

After closing her office door Alex turned to Walker who hadn't said a word to her and asked him " Walker those things that he wrote were lies. You know that don't you?" Walker didn't reply so Alex again tried " Damn it Walker you have to know by now that you are the only one that I have ever touched in that way and that you are the only one that I ever let touch me in that way. Walker please talk to me."

Walker asked her " Alex when did Stanley beat you up?" Alex answered him " It was when you were involded with Miss Summers. Stanley came to town and tried to get me interested in him again even going so far as to tell me that he was trying to set me up to take a fall. After I told him that I was glad that he had come clean about everything he said that meant we were supposed to get back together again but I turned Stanley down and that was when he beat me up. To stop him I grabbed a pair of scissors to stab him in the leg but I got him more between his legs. Anyhow to make a long story short he left town shortly after that. I think that was after you paid him a visit."

" Why didn't you call me for help?" Walker questioned Alex and she replied " I did but Miss Summers said that you were her's and hung up on me. Soon after that she resumed touring. Walker about what he wrote, you do believe me don't you?"

Walker pulled his wife close as he said " I remember how you were the first time we made love. I remember you once telling me that no man had ever seen to your pleasure like I do. Alex I know that you were shy when we became lovers before I

corrupted you so to speak. I know that you didn't do those things with him."

" Oh Walker you didn't corrupt me. You showed me just how beautiful lovemaking could be when the two people involved share their hearts, minds, bodies and souls. No man has ever taken care of me the way that you have. You have given me so much pleasure. First when we were lovers and then after we married. You're still taking care of me in the best way possible; by making love to me so completely. I love you so much Cordell John Walker." Alex told her husband who smiled and replied " I know you do. You showed me how much last night."

Walker kissed Alex goodbye and started to leave her office when he stopped came back and whispered in her ear " By the way no woman has ever sent me to heaven the way you have or as often." Walker grinned when Alex blushed and then left her office.

Later on that afternoon as Alex was nearing Ranger headquarters there was an officer standing near the door that she didn't know and he called out " Hey baby. I hear that you really know how to take care of a man. How about taking care of me the same way?" Alex stood there stunned as Gage told him " Back off Stanton."

Stanton replied " Why should I? It was in the paper how she took care of her first husband, it had her picture and everything." Then Stanton asked Alex " Are you sure you don't want to do that for me? You really are a hot looking babe."

" Get lost you creep." Alex answered as she went to enter Ranger headquarters but Stanton told her " I have business here. So I don't think so."

Gage questioned him " What business do you have here Stanton?" Stanton then boasted " I'm meeting with Captain Walker about being a Ranger."

Alex told him " Not anymore you're not."

" That's not up to the likes of you." Stanton said as Alex ignored him and went into Ranger headquarters. Gage turned to Stanton and told him " Just leave because there is no way that Captain Walker will ever let the likes of you become a Ranger."

Not giving in Stanton said " You don't speak for Walker so I suggest that you mind your own business." Gage then informed Stanton " You just insulted a leading A.D.A. that this office and in particular Captain Walker works very closely with."

" Does that mean she takes care of him the way she did her dead husband? What about you? Is she any good at it? " Stanton asked Gage who firmly said " That's enough Stanton. Have the brains to leave before I let Captain Walker deal with you personally."

Right after Gage said that Walker came up from behind them and asked " Gage, what's going on here?" Stanton being an idiot replied " I was just wondering if Cahill took care of Gage and you like she did her first husband because if she did I wouldn't mind her doing me too."

Gage backed away and watched as Walker grabbed Stanton by the shirt collar while saying in a deadly voice " You have two seconds to leave before I personally throw you out." Stanton asked " What's it to you?"

" I am the lady's husband, Captain Walker." Walker replied as he threw Stanton in the general direction on the elevators. Gage then told Walker " He was bothering Alex, apparently some newspaper wrote some nasty stuff about Alex and her first marriage. She's in your office. Stanton was an applicant for the Ranger trainee program."

" Not anymore. Gage do me a favor and get him out of my sight, will you?" Walker requested and Gage removed Stanton.

When Walker entered his private office Alex was saying on the phone " You tell Detective Grear that I want to speak with him in my office as soon as possible. We have a newspaper article to discuss." Alex then hung up and told her husband " If Grear leaked those lies I am going to personally rip his head off."

" I'll help you, if he's the one who leaked them." Walker said to his wife and then asked her " Alex are you okay?" Alex answered " I heard far worse than that when I was starting out in the D.A.'s office. I learned to ignore garbage like that a long time ago." Hugging her Walker said " You shouldn't have had to."

" Walker I'm a big girl. I can handle the likes of him." Alex replied and Walker told her " I know you are and that you can handle idiots with ease. You know Alex I was thinking that you weren't the only one Whitman tried to blackmail."

" So we find out if there were other blackmail attempts and if one of them killed him then we prove it in court." Alex said to her husband who smiled and replied " That's my wife, always thinking like an A.D.A."

Alex put her arms around Walker's neck and said " That's why we work so well together. You arrest them and I make sure that they end up in prison." Just then the phone rang and it was Grear who agreed to meet with Alex and Walker in her office.

Chapter Seven

Captain Fulton attended the meeting too and he said " First of all we want to assure the both of you that we had nothing to do with those notes being leaked to the media, at least not directly." Alex questioned " How about indirectly leaking them?"

Nervously looking at Walker Grear answered " I gave the notes to Ms. Cahill's secretary to make copies. She said that her copier was broken and took them to another room to copy."

" My copier isn't broken and my title is A.D.A. Cahill-Walker." Alex stated to Grear who replied " We know that now A.D.A. Cahill-Walker. I believe that for whatever reason she made an extra copy and it found it's way into the newspaper. I'm sorry about that."

Walker spoke up for the first time " You should be. Do you know the trouble you caused my wife by your handling of those notes? She doesn't need to put up with the kind of garbage that she had to go through today because of you." Fulton said " You have our sincere apologies, Mr. and Mrs. Walker and our assurances that this won't happen in the future."

Walker said " That's not good enough." Alex laid a hand on his arm while saying " Gentlemen the damage has been done and I suggest that we move on."

Walker told them " Did it ever occur to you Grear that if he was attempting to blackmail my wife that he tried the same thing with other people? Or did you take one look at us and decide that I had killed him without a proper investigation?"

Grear answered " Yes I admit that I decided you had killed him and didn't investigate his past beyond your wife. However in light of the fact he was H.I.V. positive we will be checking into Whitman's background. Also there were surveillance cameras posted nearby and we are working to enhance the images from them. If we're lucky we might be able to see who Whitman met that night. In other news the F.B.I. contacted me about this case and they would like to meet with the two of you and Captain Fulton and myself. They would like the meeting to be private and they wanted to know if we could meet at your house later on this evening?" Walker said " My house at seven." Grear and Fulton then left Alex's office.

Later on Walker watched from the courthouse steps as Alex went to her car. As she was unlocking her car door Stanton said to her " Hey baby I still want you to do me." Grabbing him by the shoulders Alex quickly and forcefully kneed him in the groin causing Stanton to fall to the ground in pain.

Hurrying down the steps Walker asked " Alex are you okay?" Opening her car door Alex answered " Me I'm just fine." Stanton moaned to a nearby police officer " Arrest her. She injured me for no good reason."

Sydney who had also hurried down the courthouse steps said " You got exactly what you deserved. Walker how about I take this garbage out of your sight?" Walker told her " Just escort him to his car."

Walker watched as Stanton got up and stumbled to his car with the help of the police officer followed by Sydney. Alex told her husband " I'll see you at home Cowboy."

Walker teased her " Promise me that you'll never ever think about kneeing me like that. No matter how mad I might make you in the future." Alex teased right back " And deprive myself the means of attaining heaven on earth?"

Walker turned a little red and told his wife " Alex! Behave yourself." Alex replied " Yes dear."

Captain Fulton, Detective Grear and two F.B.I. agents were at the meeting at the Walker ranch. Agent Grissom said " We have been tracking the activities of Stanley Whitman and his partner in crime for quite some time. They were in the habit of blackmailing wealthy or important people."

Alex pointed out " I'm not wealthy or important." Grissom answered her " We've been thinking about that and we've decided that Whitman's blackmail attempt of you was personal not business. We've taken over the case and we were able to clear up the images from the security cameras and they showed what happened the night Mr. Whitman met his fate."

Grissom then hooked up the camcorder to the Walker's T.V. and they watched as a woman approached Whitman whom he hugged but the woman began yelling at Whitman and then pulled a knife and stabbed him several times. As she was leaving the camera showed her face and Alex said " Hey that's my temp."

" Yes, his partner. They had a very nice racket going until he happened across a picture of you in the paper as they were looking for their next victim. Apparently Whitman developed some sort of hatred for you because you divorced him years ago. As part of their schemes she would get jobs as a temp so that she could learn everything she could about their latest victim. Then one of them would them sleep with that person while the other one taped it. Somehow Whitman convinced her that you would pay him off. When you didn't she wanted to leave town and try again elsewhere but Whitman wouldn't leave town because he was determined to make you pay one way or the other for divorcing him twenty years ago. She's been arrested and is in our custody. She's agreed to plead guilty to the murder in exchange for a ten year prison sentence. That way there will be nothing said publicly about the people who were blackmailed. As for the H.I.V. status, Whitman apparently contacted it a few years ago and kept on sleeping with his victims, as did his partner. We'll send you a final report out of courtesy but this case is officially closed." Grissom told them and the two agents left.

Grear said " Captain and Mrs. Walker I can't tell the both of you how sorry I am that I focused on the two of you and didn't investigate properly."

Walker answered " Just don't let it happen again." Grear and Fulton left the ranch and the Walkers spent some time with their children.

Several days later they received the report along with the notes that Stanley Whitman had written about Alex and their brief marriage. After Angela and Ray were in bed they were in the living room. Alex read the report then handed to her husband. Getting up from the couch Alex went to throw the notes in the fire when Walker asked her " What are you doing?

" Burning this garbage, why?" Alex questioned back and Walker told his wife " Don't burn them. I want to read them."

" Why would you want to read those lies about me?" Alex asked her husband who replied " Because I think that Whitman had a buyer for those notes. The F.B.I. was more interested in burying this case instead of resolving it properly."

" Walker please just let it go." Alex urged him and when he didn't respond Alex tried another tactic by purring " How about we go to bed now?" Getting up Walker took the notes and said " You go ahead. I'll be up later after I've read them."

Alex pleaded " Walker for my sake drop it." Walker questioned " Alex she only got ten years for murder and blackmail. Doesn't that bother you?"

" They were blackmailing important people who were only too happy that he's dead and she's agreed to keep her mouth. That's why she only got ten years. Now are you going to burn that garbage or not?" Alex said to Walker who replied " No, I said that I wanted to read it." Alex just shook her head and left the room thinking that Walker had doubts as to whether or not her ex-husband had written lies about her.

About two hours later Alex came back downstairs to find her husband asleep in the living room with the lights out but the fire still going. Shaking his shoulder Alex woke him up. " What are you doing down here?" Walker asked Alex who answered " Getting a drink of water."

" You go get your drink of water and then there's something that I want you to see." Walker told Alex who got her drink of water and returned to the living room where he handed her the notes and said " I didn't read them. You were right it needs to be dropped. Go ahead and burn them."

Alex turned her back on Walker and threw the notes in the fire and watched them burn then she turned back to her husband who had removed most of his clothing. Seeing the look on his wife's face Walker asked her " Well do you like what I'm wearing?"

Alex questioned her husband " Where did you get that at?" Walker teased " I think the more important question is will you remove it from my body?"

" Darling the question isn't will I remove it. It's how soon I'll remove it." Alex answered as she lowered her hands to the g-string that was barely containing her husband. " Soon I hope. It's getting a little tight." Walker replied and Alex yanked it off of him asking " Is that soon enough?"

" Yes." Walker said as he stripped his wife. As they dropped to the floor Alex said " You looked great in that g-string but I don't want you to think you have to wear something like that for me. As a matter of fact I think you look best in your birthday suit."

They began to kiss and when they were done Walker told her " If you ever want me to wear that again let me know and I will even though it was getting a little tight." Taking the g-string Alex tossed it in the fireplace and replied " Thanks but no thanks. I just want to see you in all your glory Cordell."

" I want to see you in all your glory too Alexandra." Walker said as he got up and put out the fire. After that was done he told her " This night isn't over with yet." Walker then carried his wife upstairs to their bed.


End file.
